Odd Ones Out
by MysticalButterfly98
Summary: 8 girls who can bend special elements are all rounded up and locked inside a secret institution for those with special powers. But when the Gaang & Zuko find out about it, they will stop at nothing to find these girls and their secrets.  APPS CLOSED!
1. My OC, Tana

**A/N: hey guys! I want to share my OC, Tana. Please read about her so your OC doesn't seem like hers! I can't wait to write this so send me more OCs! RAAAUUUGHHHH!**

Name: Tana

Bender: Plant (like the physical plant or tree)…. And she is an extreme parkour addict

Nickname: hm… I'll get back to you on that

Height: 5'8

Eyes: big, light brown, alert, innocent but can bore right through you

Hair: long, wavy black, but she pulls it up into a small golden cylinder/tube so that a fan-shaped loop/tuft is sticking out of it. The tube is placed at the very root of her hair and she NEVER leaves it down. Its like a tiny ponytail that wasn't pulled out of the hair-tie completely, so it's a loop. Just like Iroh's before he chops it off, but higher up.

Face: some girly features, like her small pointy nose and unfortunately high cheekbones. She always has a sly, up-to-no-good smile which is more prominent in the right corner of her mouth. Her face is interesting to look at because we could call her….handsome. she is actually a little pretty with her hair down.

Body: very muscular and boyish. Slight but strong abs, they are not too prominent. Muscular (for a girl) biceps, triceps, and legs, but not body builder material; just muscle-y. Very masculine body but unfortunately, she has C-cup breasts. She hates them so much. She has amazing reflexes

Scar (opt): lots of little scars all over her (you'll see why) and a large faded burn scar running from her ankle to slightly above her knee from when she was captured to be locked up in the institution, but she wears it with pride. 5/8th stretched earlobes with green flesh tunnels. Tana also has scars all over her tongue and inside of the mouth due to razorblades. You all will hear more about that for sure :]

Clothes: Laurel green seamless tube top bra which only covers and binds her chest, a buttonless dark green vest, and green-brown lose shorts up to her knees. She also wears finglerless black gloves and steel toe covers to prevent injuries when practicing parkour.

Personality: Oh boy…. Tana is the biggest tomboy ever. She hates feminine, girly things like skirts and robes. She would rather be a boy more than anything. Tana never got an education, but that doesn't mean she isn't smart. However, she is almost completely illiterate and has a hard time with science, but she is amazing with numbers in her head. Tana thinks that girly girls are pansies and loves to fight. She is an extreme martial artist and also uses parkour techniques to create unique strategies to defeat her opponents. Tana does what ever she wants when ever she wants. She doesn't listen to people who order her around, actions have to come from her heart. Tana has been locked in the institution for 8 years (she was captured when she was 7) so she has been around there the longest. This means she practically owns the place and treats everyone how she wants. Tana has an extremely hot temper and she is a total trash-talking potty mouth. She laughs when people make fun of her and has the best comebacks up her sleeve. But Tana isn't all bad, she is generally a nice person who is outgoing and free spirited. She is choosy when it comes to friends but has quite a few. She is very nice and caring to some people but cold and nasty to others. She is generally a tolerant, likeable, and funny person who is also the world's biggest trouble maker. She loves pulling pranks and creating elaborate escape plans. Whenever she gets caught, she gets beaten a lot but that doesn't bother her. When she is facing the consequences, she usually throws out lines like "Is that all you got?" or "Come on! A sick old lady could do better than that! Even Kikuyu could!" Tana thinks that crying in front of others is for babies and a sign of weakness, but she does cry herself to sleep sometimes. Tana is a very proud person, but hates bragging. Somewhere, deep down, Tana is a very gentle, quiet person and only a few people can bring that out in her. Believe it or not, Tana is obsessed with personal hygeine. She is always washing her clothes and hair, as well as chewing on mint leaves and taking super long baths.

Likes: fighting, parkour all day everyday, masculinity, plant bending, being in charge, super spicy or super sour things, animals, funny jokes, math, riddles, laying in the grass, being tall, using the right comebacks at the right times, backflips, surprise attacks, defeating her opponents, being strong and healthy, showing off her parkour skills, tree climbing, messenger birds, bad language (of course), the color green, the tough girl stereotype, her stretched earlobes, making friends, art, the outside world, playing games, mint, cherries, fruits and vegetables, cleanliness

Dislikes: pink or any other 'girly' color. Anything super feminine or girly, people who tell her fighting is wrong and a childish way to solve problems, hypocrites, having her hair down, people who try to pull the gold tube from her hair. Kikuyu, sexual harassment, brothels, pedophiles, her parents, eating lamb, beef, duck, or exotic animals, drama queens, spoiled kids, the competition for 'the worst life'

Fears: spiders, people finding out about her SUPER AWFUL SECRET (I'm serious, this secret is really bad and sad...), not having anywhere to go, taking a joke too far, drowning, freezing, what's next in store for her

Goals: to get out of the institution, find a life long friend, find her parents and ruin them, see the world, make new friends, to bend freely, to figure out what to do with her life

Friends: anyone really. She doesn't like feminine people at all. Someone motherly and caring.

Enemies: Kikuyu, the Fire Nation, her parents, brothels, annoying people

Paired up? Hmm…..

Extras; she's got a habit of chewing on mint leaves

Anything I missed?

**Tell me what you think of Tana! I want to know! Like her? Hate her? Love her? Despise her? **


	2. Final OC List CONGRATS 4 THE CHOSEN ONES

**Girls I have picked already:**

Tana*

Tarrhea (xxRockNationLuvver316xx)

Kikuyu (kipkayify)

Choko (cocoalover1956)

Akuna (PunkWolf32)

Kaoru (blackhearts33)

Yu-Jie (Spry)

Lulu (JackieStarSister)

**Boys I have picked for sure:**

Tadao (I love this guy!) (Spry)

Sven (i forgot my password O)

Rei (Nicolas) (blackhearts33)

-(minor boy OCs)-

Chen (Luna Cat Kitty)

Aiko (kipkayify)

**OKAY! This is it….No more OCs. Please excuse me if I take a while with the first chapter…. We all know school sucks the life out of everyone so nyarg…. I AM SO PUMPED FOR THIS! AW YEAH!**


	3. CHAPTER 1 BROS

CHAPTAH WON

**A/N: hey girl hey! Bah! Okay so I am cowriting this with my friend Jolene (kipkayify) and I am so sorry for the late chapter, I've been extremely busy with school work and shit like that. So, here….enjoy!**

(Tana's POV)

I knew it was Akuna before she opened the door. The sound of her quick, bouncy stride was really the only thing constant and predicable about her. Besides her gait, she herself was like the moon- in constant motion.

"It's… serious."

I frowned slightly, but I guess I should be used to Akuna's evasiveness by now. "What do you mean serious? Do you mean "the world is on fire and the fire nation is knocking on our door serious", "my plants are dying serious", or "Kikuyu decorated the place with daisies again serious"?"

She thought for a moment, her naturally pink lips pursing. "None of those,"

I sat up and looked at her. "Did someone die?" Shouldn't that be in the same category of daisy decorations?

"Pfft. Of course no one _died._ If I killed one person, I would have to kill EVERYBODY! What I came to say is that there are newcomers arriving soon!" Akuna said excitedly. I knew that she was smiling.

"If they are those godforsaken bitchy sisters Kikuyu keeps on winging about then make sure you personally slap each one for me. They aren't worth my energy…or time."

Akuna laughs and sits at the foot of my bed. She's the only one gutsy enough to do that.

"Well, no… I wouldn't know if it were them seeing as I've never met them before. But these newcomers are pretty cute. They are taller than me, but they look so innocent. Except for this one girl, she looks like she is about sixteen years old. She looks like the type Kikuyu would like to be around."

I wrinkle my nose. Great, another Kikuyu? I can hardly survive one of them.

"I'll check them out…. Is Tarrhea up yet?" I asked. Tarrhea, Akuna, and I have our own little group apart from everyone else.

"Yeah, we chatted for a while and then she walked off to get breakfast. Then I came to see you and here we are now!" Akuna laughed at her own words. I love this kid, she's so cute.

"Well, let's see what these little bitches can do!" I say before pulling myself out of bed and leaving my room. Akuna jumped off my bed and began to walk in a rather bouncy manner. She's so bubbly in the mornings where as I am one disoriented motherfucker.

After making our way through a series of hallways, Akuna and I made it to the open-roofed atrium. There stood a couple of the guards, the institution warden, and three girls.

The first one had very curly hair up to her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes were looking at the floor, and her skin was very pale. The second one looked rather bony. Her black hair hung over her face. The third one was standing uncomfortably. She had a brown braid and sparkly, turquoise eyes. She looked about two inches shorter than me. All three of them looked like they were scared out of their wits.

"Ah, look who decided to show up." The warden said and smiled maliciously; he was planning something.

"As you can see, we have newcomers. I suppose you came to…welcome them?"

"You guys better run; this place is a living hell and he is the devil." I warn the girls as I tilted my head towards the warden.

"Tana no!" I heard Akuna whisper. I knew I had done it now.

"Excuse me? If I am not mistaken, you were being _rude_. Am I correct, Akuna?" The warden growled. Oh no! How dare he bring Akuna into this. She is totally scared of him.

"Yes sir." She says in an almost inaudible voice. Rather than standing straight and smiling like she usually does, she is looking down at her feet and hunching over.

"Well, from what I have heard, you have been giving my guards quite a bit of trouble for months now. Then, you have the nerve to speak like this to _me_ in front of your new inmates. You need to be disciplined." He spat before creating a fire whip with a jerk of his hand.

I have been burned before, but it hurts like a motherfucker and they are a real pain in the ass to heal. I usually pretend it doesn't hurt and that keeps me distracted for a while, but then I just can't help it. I'm always pissing off the guards; I never do what they tell me to. I don't take orders from anybody. Getting burned is old news for me.

"Do it faggot!" I yell and the warden raises the tail of fire. I close my eyes knowing what's about to hit me and I protect my face. I can feel the heat of the fire before it strikes my stomach area. The fire burns a large potion of my skin causing me to shrivel up in pain.

"That will teach you respect. Do as I say or you'll end up like her." The warden said wickedly to the new girls, who looked horrified.

"Shenshi, Kotsu, take these girls to their cells." He ordered and two guards immediately started pushing the new girls off to the cell quarters. The warden stalked off, looking satisfied. Akuna and I were the only ones left in the roofless atrium and I was still curled up on the floor. I was in excruciating pain so I let one or two tears roll down my face. I don't cry in front of anyone. Crying is for the weak, not for me.

"Tana? Are you…" Akuna said quietly as she tried to peek at my burn.

"I'm alive, don't worry about it." I say before I hoisted myself off the ground and shook myself off. From what I could see, I had a large second degree burn running from my stomach to my hip. The skin was a bright pink with patches of red, and bits of skin were hanging off. Attractive, I know. Akuna winced slightly when she caught sight of it. I put my hand over it and motioned for her to come over here. She walked over in her usual bouncy manner and we returned to the cells.

(Tarrhea's POV)

"Look everyone, newcomers!" I said gleefully as I pointed towards the three girls walking towards us. Eight or nine of the other girls turned their heads to see. I love meeting new people, I am so excited. I mean, I am not happy that they are stuck here like we are, but it's always nice to meet someone new!

Kikuyu comes up from behind me and says "I wonder what special elements they can bend!"

Hm, I wonder too! Well I better go find out! Tana should be here as well. She loves newcomers. I wonder where Akuna is too. I bet they both went to set up a prank for Kikuyu. Tana likes to call her 'Kuckoo' because they hate each other. They got into a nasty fight about Tana's hair the other day.

The girls were thrown roughly into their cells and we were informed that lunch would be in ten minutes. I took this time to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Tarrhea! I am a metal bender and I've been here for about three years. We haven't had newcomers for quite the while." I said cheerfully because I wanted them to feel comfortable. I remember my first day here and how Akuna and Tana made me feel welcome.

The girl with extremely curly shoulder length hair introduced herself before anyone could say anything. " Why hello there, I am Yu-Jie but you can call me Jie. I am a plant bender, but not really. I suck at bending. But I like upside down pineapple cake!" she said and some of the girls gave her a funny look. I think I like this girl.

"Hi, I'm Choko, but you can call me Flutter. I'm a firebender. I travel on my own, though." Said the next girl with black hair and gold eyes. She was rather bony, but she had a big smile.

"Traveling by yourself isn't safe at someone your age. Especially if you are a girl!" I told her. Well, it isn't!

"Hi, I'm Lulu. I'm a waterbender and I am sixteen years old! Could anyone tell me what this place is or why we are here?" said the taller girl. She had a brown braid and beautiful turquoise colored eyes. For a second I was jealous, but then I thought that turquoise wouldn't suit me anyways.

"This place is the institution for those who can bend special elements or have advanced skills in natural element bending. Over here, they train you so that you become strong in bending and they make you do projects for the Fire Nation. It's not fun, but at least I have friends here." I explained to them. They looked kind of scared.

"Since I am a metal bender, they force me to make and repair the battle ships, war tanks, and torpedoes. I hate doing things that provoke war, but if I don't I'll get hurt. Right now, my only hope is the Avatar." I told them. They nodded and Choko spoke up.

"The Avatar is alive! He is the last living air nomad in the world! Rumor has it; he's traveling with an air bison!"

I couldn't believe it. The Avatar has been missing for a century and he randomly pops back in to the world?

"Really? I hope he finds us here. Getting out of here is my biggest dream!" I said hopefully. Yu-Jie, Choko and I continued our conversation while Lulu seemed to be busy chatting with Kikuyu. Both of them were water benders so they had something in common.

It was time for lunch so the cell doors opened automatically and we stepped out. We made our way through several hallways before reaching the dining hall and gardens. Lulu and Kikuyu were now talking about different flowers and Yu-Jie and Choko were chatting about what they might have to do. The rest of the girls just chatted amongst themselves.

The dining hall was actually rather luxurious. It was like the indoor version of being outdoors; like a courtyard. It was all grassy with tables made by earthbenders and there were several fruit trees. Girls usually used lunch time to practice bending on their own. Like coming up with neat tricks and stuff. I like to use lunch time for stretching and gymnastics. Cartwheels are my favorite, then come backflips and headstands. Kaoru, the electricity bender, likes to shoot lightening out of the tips of her fingers. Kikuyu likes to spend her time reading or smelling flowers. Tana likes to practice parkour but she is always falling and tripping and stuff. She also likes to sprout random gardens and orchards.

I go and sit with the new girls because I want to know more about them and introduce them to the other girls. We decide to sit on the grass under a cherry blossom tree. Jie picks a few of the flowers off and sticks them in her ears while Lulu bends some water over to give to the tree. Choko(or Flutter) is just looking up at the cloudless sky in deep thought. I thought it was best not to bother her. I began to introduce the girls to everyone else.

"Hey, you see that girl with the long brown high ponytail and the dark green dress? That is Kaoru; she is fifteen years old and she is an electricity bender. You'll often find her shooting sparks at people and strikes of lightning at the sky. You don't want to get on her bad side because she has a really hot temper. Hey! Kaoru! Come over here!" I call Kaoru over.

"Gimme a second, I need to get me some pudding first!" she calls back and walks towards the table with food. The quickly walks over with a spoon of pudding in her mouth and swallows.

"What can I do for you, Rhea?" she asks.

"These girls are newcomers and I wanted to introduce them!" I said and gestured to the girls. Kaoru sat down next to Choko (or Flutter) and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kaoru! I am an electricity bender and I like pudding!" she smiled and took another spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

"I'm Choko, but call me Flutter if you'd like to. I'm a firebender and I am 13 years old." Choko introduces herself.

"Well _Flutter_, its certainly nice to meet you."

"I'm Yu-Jie! I am the world's worst plant bender and I like Fire Squirrels!" Jie said in a nasally voice because she had shoved some cherry blossoms up her nose. Kaoru gave her an odd look before smiling and giggling a bit.

"And I'm Lulu! I'm 16 and I am a waterbender. I love oceans!" Lulu waved and smiled. Kaoru turned to her and said "I hate oceans, they short out my bending. Not trying to offend you though. They are quite scenic and calming, they just aren't for me." She explains.

"Completely understandable." Lulu replies.

"See that girl with black hair and flowing mint colored robes? That's Kikuyu. She's a waterbender but she prefers to use her bending for healing. She is 15 and rather feminine. I'm not friends with her, but I like her." I say and point towards Kikuyu who was admiring the multi-colored flowers on the trees. She turns and gives a slight wave.

Lulu gives a big wave back to her.

"Kikuyu is one of the newer girls, she's only been here for 10 months." I explain. Then I catch sight of two girls I hadn't introduced.

One of them was 5'8 and rather tough-looking for a girl. She had her hair in a loop poking out of a golden cylinder hairpiece and her outfit consisted of a laurel green seamless tube top bra and tea green pants. The second girl was much shorter, about 4'8. She was wearing a dark purple shirt and plum colored pants. Her hair was auburn and cut rather short.

"See those two girls? The tall one is Tana. She's been here for eight years and practically runs this place. She's a nice person, but getting on her bad side is a big mistake. The little one next to her is Akuna. She's a light bender. She's really good at looking through people." I said.

"Hey! Tana is that girl we saw get burned by the warden right Flutter?" Jie said, cherry blossoms still poking out of her nostrils.

She got burned again? Tana has to be more careful!

"Again? Do you know why?" I asked. Tana is always getting herself into trouble.

"She insulted the warden. It was quite scary to see actually." Flutter (Choko) said and looked at Tana, who was now laughing.

"What does Tana bend?" Lulu asked.

"Oh, she's a plant bender!" I said.

"PLANT BENDER! MAYBE SHE CAN TEACH ME!" Yu-Jie shrieked before picking herself off the ground and sprinting towards Tana with her arms flailing and petals falling out of her nose.

"Oh dear god." I said out loud.

(Tana's POV)

I'm just sitting there talking to Akuna when all of a sudden, that girl with the short curly hair is running over here yelling "TEACH ME TEACH ME!"

To be honest, I'm not quite sure how to react. She's kind of cute looking, but I'm actually a bit scared of her. Akuna is just watching her.

She finally comes to a stop about six inches away from me. There are cherry blossom petals all over her face and she's panting.

"Hi! I'm Yu-Jie! Will you teach me plant-bending?" she says excitedly. Her eyes look so hopeful that I'll actually feel bad if I say no.

"Uh…Sure…?" I say.

"Really? HOORAY!" she cheers before jumping up and down. She's quite adorable actually. Akuna is just looking at me now. I point my fingers at the grass and raise them slowly. A baby apple tree sprouted up with a beautiful red delicious apple waiting to be plucked off and eaten. I picked it off and took a nice big bite out of it and Yu-Jie just watched in awe.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" she asked curiously and I knew this was going to be one long day.

**A/N: and there you have it. The very first chapter of Odd Ones Out. READ THIS PLEASE…. Okay so I want feedback from you guys! What did you like, dislike, love, and hate? TELL CONFESSABEAR. TELL CONFESSABEAR NOW!**

**Special thanks to Jolene (kipkayify) for helping me with the first chapter. **

**~~R**


	4. Chapter Two: The Tales of Yu Jie

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!**

**A/N: hey everyone, MysticalButterfly98 here with your second chapter…. Well it isn't exactly mine. You see, a really close friend of mine, Jolene, had written 9.7/10 of the entire chapter. We are cowriting this together and she is an EXCELLENT WRITER. Her Fanfiction account is (kipkayify) and he hasn't posted any stories yet, so go and bombard her with hundreds of PMs, telling her to write and post fanfiction! Also, sorry for such a long wait. School is really taking the life out of me. The next update won't be for a while so hang in there you guys! I definitely have not abandoned this story; I'm just one busy motherfucker. **

**Enjoy the chapter~~~**

Chaptah Tue

"And so then I _told _them, I am not dealing with this service unless I have at least twenty! They kicked me out, and told me that if I ever came back I'd be getting a one way ticket to the bottom of a lake, whatever that means. And to this very day, I still have no clue what I wanted twenty _of." _Yu-Jie lowered her voice dramatically. "The end!"

"And not a single fuck was given that day," Tana muttered.

"Why, thank you for your input Tana! Did I tell you you remind me of a girl I knew? She would curse all the time. I think she's dead now. Oh well, c'est la vie! And if you will excuse me, I have food to eat."

Everyone stopped and started at Yu-Jie with an odd look, who had been jabbering nonstop since she sat in the dining hall to eat dinner with everyone, each story weirder than the last. Even though her stories were usually illogical and random, every girl at the table could confidently say that they have never seen someone switch from the subject of cereal boxes to "that homeless guy who used to give me candy" in less than thirty seconds.

"And this is what I meant by _special," _Lulu whispered to Kikuyu.

"I... see." Kikuyu replied, turning to her food, with a frown on her face.

The dining hall was kind of like an oasis in the middle of the desert to the girls. With it's bright, healthy grass and trees and outdoorsy-feel, it contrasted oddly with the dismal gray halls of the institution. Someone could easily mistake it for outside, even though it was actually an indoor courtyard. A bright, airy, open courtyard, but indoors nonetheless. With the help of some earthbenders, tables were placed here and there, making it the perfect hang-out and practice area. Akuna theorized that the reason the dining hall was designed so beautifully was to keep the prisoners distracted, to keep them satisfied, and to keep them from wondering what was _really _outside. Not a single girl agreed with her - out loud, at least.

The girls were sitting at one of the longer and sturdier tables, big enough to seat over a dozen.

"So, Choko," Kaoru said politely, trying to ignore Yu-Jie, who was now talking excitedly about the first time she ever tried a peanut butter-jelly-mushroom sandwich. "I never asked you, why do people call you Flutter?"

"Ugh, people ask me that all the time," Choko huffed, but launched into her story anyway. "So this one time, I was at my aunt's farm..."

Near the edge of the table, Lulu - who was placed between Kikuyu and Rhea - looked around.

"So," she said, "I'm going to take a wild guess here and say this is one of the better rooms in here?"

"Well, once you get passed the awful stench, sadistic guards, the icky color scheme, lack of freedom, and gray cells this place really isn't half-bad," Rhea said sarcastically, but not in a mean way.

Lulu chuckled, but it sounded scared anyway. "Well, I do admire your optimism."

"In all seriousness, all you have to do is keep out of the guards' way. If you do that, you'll be fine." Kikuyu said reassuringly.

"I should go up to one of the guards and ask him if he's asexual." Rhea giggled.

Kikuyu's ice blue eyes hardened a bit, and glanced quickly around the room, checking for any eavesdropping guards. "Don't joke like that."

"I don't joke, I quip. It's way classier." Rhea grinned and reached for a (slightly stale) roll.

Her face relaxed. "Well, if there's one thing a girl's gotta be, it's classy,"

"Amen to that," Lulu agreed, glad her efforts to make conversation worked.

"I'll go get my lipgloss!" Rhea quipped, striking a pose and ruffling her jet-black hair. It was almost identical to Kikuyu's, except Kikuyu's had a bluish sheen.

"...and that is why people call me Flutter," Choko said.

"Wow, it actually wasn't a shitty and cliché story. Not bad at all," said Tana.

"Quite entertaining," Kaoru said in a fake accent before taking in a large spoonful of pudding.

"That's a nice story Choko! Hey, speaking of your story, did I ever tell you that my great uncle twice removed had an ostrich too?" Yu-Jie asked.

Flutter looked at her with a startled frown. "Yu-Jie... I didn't mention an ostrich once in my story."

"Oh? Really? Whatever then! So, what do you guys think about The Avatar returning and busting us outta this place?" she said happily.

Everyone stopped and stared once again, not out of weirdness, but out of fear. People always whispered about a possible escape, of course - it was that tiny, impossible hope of escape that kept most of the inmates going. But to have Yu-Jie chirp about it so openly made everyone glance at the doors, where no doubt guards would be positioned.

"Are you crazy?" Kikuyu hissed.

"Well... one time my mother said -"

"What's this all about?" boomed a stentorian voice. Everyone turned and their breath caught. With the tiny _thump _on the floor, it was clear that Rhea dropped her roll mid-bite.

Of course, it was a guard, clad in a heavy black uniform, his face partially covered, marching toward the girls with intimidating slowness. They couldn't see clearly, but it was (thankfully) not the guard that had burned Tana.

"What did I just hear?" he growled, looking from face to face, as if the girls were nothing but a buffet, choosing which food he'd chomp up first.

"Nothing," Kikuyu said quickly, "Yu-Jie was just talking about the time her mother escaped from a robbery,"

"Yes," Akuna added, "it was at some marketplace, am I right, Yu-Jie?" she gave her a _say-something_ look.

"Yep!" she agreed brightly.

The guard continued to stare at each of the girls, clearly not believing them. Usually, a good stare-down often made the guards leave, realizing they had better things to do than argue with a bunch of angsty teenage girls, but this one stood his ground. Tana's sharp eyes saw his gloved hand twitch to his sword.

"Yu-Jie is retarded," she blurted. The guard turned to her and raised his eyebrows.

"Is that so?"

Kaoru gave Tana a look that seemed to say _Really? _But went along with it anyway. "Extremely. She sticks cherry blossoms up her nose."

"Borderline schizophrenic." Lulu agreed, nodding so vigorously it was as though a wasp was circling her head.

"I would be surprised if she didn't have a criminal record of some sort," Choko said.

"Indeed."

"Yep, she's pretty insane."

"Doesn't know what she's talking about half the time,"

"She tried to eat my hair and asked if it tasted like blueberry flavored licorice." Kikuyu said, her brow furrowing, clearly still wanting an explanation for that whole incident.

"Hey! Can't blame me for being curious!" Yu-Jie exclaimed. She turned to the guard. "You look like my uncle twice removed. He was the proud owner of an ostrich, did you know?"

The guard started at her for a bit, with the strangest expression on his slightly concealed face. He gave the girls one final harsh look, then stomped away, muttering to himself.

Once he was out of earshot, Tana covered her face with her palm. "That was _painful."_

"Hey, you guys! Do you wanna see what new tricks I learned today? Tana taught me them! Remember, Tana?" Yu-Jie exclaims loudly, pointing at Tana who was rubbing her temples.

"Yes." She groans in a low voice, waiting for the hyper-active little girl to shut up for maybe five minutes. Rhea nudged Tana's side with her elbow and smiled but Tana just growled before pushing her empty wooden plate away from her. She folded her arms, placing them on the table before resting her head on them. She began to grumble some very rude curse words to herself.

"So, what is this about the Avatar?" Kaoru piped up, purple eyes wide with interest.

"Oh, right! Well, he's-"

"I think she was asking Choko." Lulu said sharply, cutting Yu-Jie off.

"Oh, well he's an airbender and he has a flying bison. The last airbender in the entire world I believe! He flew right over our city maybe three weeks before I was captured. Unfortunately, that's all I know." Choko explained.

"Well, that is certainly interesting, Choko! Do you think he'll ever find out about this place? Maybe bust us outta here?" Rhea asked hopefully. When she first arrived, back when she was 12, she was crying and moping about for several weeks before accepting the fact that she was stuck here.

"Oh please, not even an eighth of the Fire Nation knows that we exist. How do you think the Avatar will?" Tana said in a bored tone. It was evident that she lost hope in leaving the institution a while ago.

"Hey, I could bust us out of here! All I need is 54 zebra-ducks, a purple pineapple with electric blue leaves, and a cannibalistic fire bender!" Yu-Jie said excitedly. She looked as if she had already planned the entire thing.

The rest of the girls just sighed, wondering how long they can manage to stay sane with this possible psychopath.

**A/N: so did you like it? When Jolene first sent it to me, I was laughing so hard. Also, you guys please review this story. I feel like a loser when I don't get reviews, and I want to hear your feedback. What you liked, disliked, loved, and hated…. Again, TELL CONFESSABEAR! TELL CONFESSABEAR NOW!**

**Love and Bunnies**

**~~R**


	5. Could you have a theme song for your OC?

Hey everyone! If you have a character (girl or boy), could you submit a theme song for them? That would be extremely helpful because Jolene and I were thinking about creating a playlist for the story so you really get the feel of it. I felt that all the characters should have a theme song because that would be…TOTES RAD BROS…..

You guys have until **December 16****th** to submit a theme song or we will choose for you.

Just a warning, I don't accept songs from these artists because they make me pissed off :P

Kesha

Katy Perry

Colbie Cailliat

Justin Bieber

Soulja boy

Bruno Mars

Yeah, I just ruled out everyone on the mainstream music playlist so sorry if you liked them. They just piss me off and make my ears bleed.

Also, I am tied for 3 songs for Tana. Could you guys help me out?

Public Warning by Lady Sovereign

Bad Kids by Lady GaGa

Love Me or Hate Me by Lady Sovereign

Which one fits Tana best? Thanks you guys and can't wait to start working on the second chapter!

Oh, make sure you state who your OC is and maybe 1 sentence why you chose that song.

Remember…. DECEMBER 16TH or we choose for you. Don't worry, Jolene and I listen to all different types of music so we will ask you if the song is okay.

….KAYBYE


	6. Please read this, I'm Sorry D:

**A/N: Hey guys, MysticalButterfly98 here. Sorry I haven't updated in ages with an awesome chapter. I **_**didn't **_** forget about you guys, no way in hell. But I'm going through a really weird and busy period in my life right now so please bear with me if the updates aren't coming for a little bit. Everything will be much better for me in February, but I'll try to squeeze in a good chapter during this month. I feel awful that I haven't really worked much on Chapter 3, and I've been pestering Jolene for ideas. **

**I'm just going through a very weird period and I have some problems I need to work out. Everything is fine, its just that I need to work some things out before I make a commitment to this story. **

**I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! I have many great ideas and funny bits that I can't WAIT for you to read. **

**Thanks for being so considerate :3**

**Happy New Years everyone! **

*****Also, suggestions +  
>requests are ALWAYS welcome and are actually needed right now. I have some pretty bad writer's block :**

**~~MysticalButterfly98**


	7. Bownuss Chaptah

**A/N: HAI GUISE! MysticalButterfly98 here! I'm so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages. Midterms are over and I am back. This isn't the real 3rd chapter, but it's a filler to make up for not updating for a while. It was Jolene (kipkayify) who wrote this chapter as well. I feel like I don't do enough for this story =/. This chapter wasn't supposed to be published for a while, but I felt so fucking bad that I haven't updated that I had to….with her permission of course! Jolene is one of the best writers I've met. She's also one of the best friends I've ever had as well! So again, go and pester her to write fanfiction on her own and tell her how awesome she is! Apparently, she's in a writing mood quite often but doesn't know what to write about so GIVE HER IDEAS! This chapter is mainly about Tana and Kikuyu. We are incredibly sorry that we weren't including the other girls in this chapter, because Jolene wrote this before I even picked all the girls. So, I hope you guys enjoy this and I hope this satisfies you for a little bit until we get the real chapter up!**

_*Bonus Chapter*_

Tana knew this jump.

When she had first arrived at the institution, she had had little to nothing to do with her time, so she had indulged in one of her favorite outdoor activities ... parkour. It was something she always preferred to do alone, despite her reputation as an overall social, outgoing person. It was something that she could easily brag about (being that she was pretty amazing, thank you very much), but she liked her occasional alone time. And if the other girls (_especially _ Akuna) found out, they would be on her case about it 24/7. Also, this particular night, Tana was feeling pissed, and needed to blow off some steam.

It was just small collection of jagged boulders near the edge the dome. The dome itself was quite beautiful, a nice little hiding space where one could escape the grayish, dismal cells of the institution. Vivid flowers were peppered across the bright green grass that spread before her like an ocean. The sky through the dome, clear and cloudless, was a color so purely dark blue it almost looked painted on. This was the dome, the training room, so to speak. All the elements were in this room, giving each girl a chance to practice and experiment her talent. There were separate ponds, rocks, trees, mirrors, and the dome was raised high, very high, for electric benders. It was one of the very few things she actually liked about the institution.

But Tana was not interested in ponds and cloying at top speed, she clenched her gloved fists in anticipation. For just a couple of hours, she would jump skillfully from rock to rock, landing with precision and hard-learned balance. For just a couple of hours, she would see the results of her strenuous workout sessions. She would be in total control of her body.

Before she knew it, she was bouncing, rolling, running, and climbing, barely thinking, as if it was a second nature.

_Well,_ Tana thought, _it is._

From the moment she had escaped her past, she knew exactly what she had wanted. To be in utter control of her body. She trained endlessly, not only in her bending talents, but physically as well. So now, no one would ever be allowed to hurt her, ever, so she could be all but invincible. She could not be invincible if she sat around brushing hair and picking flowers all day. And parkour was one of the things, besides her role as the "leader" of the institution, that reminded her that she was in control.

Tana stopped for a moment, standing on her toes on the edge of the highest rock. She surveyed the one farthest away. It wasn't necessarily intimidating, medium-sized, but steep and more jagged than the others.

_Better for it to be more square, rather than rounded ... I'd get a better grip on it. _She thought to herself. She had experienced jumping and clinging to sharp rocks before. A small, tiny one like this would be painless. The only problem was the distance. But ... Tana liked a good challenge.

She bended, fingers lightly touching the rock, and jumped using her full force.

_I got this, I got this, I got this..._ she repeated the mantra over and over again as her landing spot came rapidly closer. She reached her hand out confidently to the top of the rock, her mind and body prepared for some pain on her palm.

But something happened, she didn't plan correctly, she didn't jump correctly. She was too high and crashed on the top of the boulder. Before she could recover sufficiently and grab on to something, she slipped, and before she knew it she landed on the ground - hard.

Tana sat still for a moment, analyzing the pain and what was damaged. Nothing was broken, or at least she didn't think so... but the crash had definitely knocked the wind out of her. A sudden breeze made her gasp as she felt a sharp pang in her arm, and looked down.

Blood. A _lot _of blood.

Ignoring her shock from the fall, she immediately sat up, eyes wide, as her forearm dripped dark red. She had braved many cuts and abuse in the past, but this was different. The cut, from what she could see, was not only long, reaching one end of her forearm to the next, but deep. She was strong enough not to cringe as saw some meat hanging out of the gap.

Tana began to panic, as her arm leaked more blood and the pain became obvious. She tried to clutch her other arm to stop but the blood, but moaned in agony as that only made it worse. And she was also now very aware that she was losing blood, and very fast... cringing, she tried to get up.

"Tana?" came a voice.

Tana whipped her head around to see who had called her. The rocks blocked her view, but she knew that voice anywhere. "Kikuyu!" she exclaimed in surprise, but let out a string of curse words and clutched her arm.

"What are you _doing_ out here?" her high, reedy voice was now laced with curiosity and Tana heard her walk slowly closer. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

"What makes… you think…. that it's any of your business?" Tana panted. She watched as Kikuyu's pale, calm face came into vision and contorted in disgust and shock.

"What _happened?" _she practically yelled, and knelt towards her.

"Parkour... I was jumping... and - _OUCH!" _she screamed, Kikuyu had lightly run her hand over the cut. "Don't fucking _touch me!"_

But Kikuyu wasn't even listening. Her arched, black eyebrows were furrowed together as she inspected Tana's arm with an expression that seemed to be a balance of alarm and deep thought.

"I have to get you home ... to my room... I can treat this..." she was murmuring to herself, ignoring Tana's angry protests.

"Don't touch me! Let _go!"_ and the last thing she remembered was the feel of ice wrap around her body and Kikuyu's high voice.

"Mmm...hm?" Tana blinked a couple of times, and tried to sit up. She moaned and felt a sharp pain on her forearm and ankle, quickly laying back down.

"I see you're awake... don't worry though, you've only been out for five minutes or so." Kikuyu's voice brought back everything that happened - the parkour, the rocks, the deep cut...

"You passed out because of blood loss." she continued, as if Tana didn't already know.

"Where - where am I?" Tana asked, her normally strong, courageous voice sounded dazed.

Kikuyu raised an eyebrow at her. "My room, obviously," she said in a _well, duh_ voice.

With a sudden jolt of realization, Tana realized she had been and explored every single room in the institution - except for Kikuyu's. She raised her neck and looked around in awe. Nobody was ever allowed in Kuckoo's room before, and it was always tightly drawn with thick blue curtains, preventing anyone, no matter how sharp their eyesight, from looking in. Tana _knew _it was because she was too prideful to let mere benders into the room of an oh-so-pure healer. But she had always assumed that Kikuyu's room was like everyone else's - gray, dingy, with a few personal touches. But taking it all in, she realized she had been far from correct.

It was the same size as the other rooms, of course, but the walls were brightly painted several different colors, with so many different patterns, people, and stories being told on the walls Tana couldn't take them in all at once. From the look of the painting near the window, it seemed Kikuyu had also taken the time to chart the stars. On one of the walls, shelves of different healing potions bubbled, smoked, and sizzled in a rainbow of different colors ranging from the brightest green to the muddiest brown to black. Also on the shelves were books, tomes thick and stuffed alongside tiny pamphlets. The books, also, ranged in color, and seemed to be mostly about healing and spells, though Tana could see some about poetry and literature. Books also scattered the floor near the shelves, some open, some with yellowing pages from years of being re-read. Scrolls and pieces of paper sprinkled the floor here and there, some of them extremely detailed sketches of plants, their functions, and potions. One seemed to be an advertisement, Tana could see a picture of an extremely disgusting looking potion that read: _The newest remedy for insomnia!_

Kikuyu's bed, though she same size as everyone else's, was also painted a bright, pure white, the blanket dyed a light blue. In the corner, there was an elaborately designed box, sealed tight with several locks. No doubt Kikuyu had put several enchantments on those to keep others out of whatever was inside. Despite her annoying fascination with flowers and plants, there wasn't a single one in sight. Tana could also see a wide range of homemade paints and paintbrushes off to the side.

"How does your room look like this?" Tana demanded.

But once again, to Tana's anger, Kikuyu ignored her and focused on the cut Tana looked down and saw that it was wrapped tightly in cloth. "It's not finished, in fact, I did nothing but wrap it to stop the bleeding. You cut this deeply, Tana, and I needed you to be awake and conscious in order for the healing to work."

"And my ankle?" Tana ordered.

"Only sprained," Kikuyu said lightly. "That'll be easy to take care of. The cut, on the other hand..." she shook her head. "just let me get started."

"Where's Akuna?" asked Tana, watching as she opened a book and flipped to the proper instructions and reached for three potions - sky blue, clear, and deep red.

"Enjoying the evening," Kikuyu muttered, "probably looking for you..."

"Shut up." Tana hissed. "You are _not _going to make me feel bad for this."

"I'm not trying to," she hissed back. "Now, hold still." she began to unwrap the cloth, and now with the blood out of the way Tana could see how deep the cut really was. She instinctively reached out to touch it.

"No!" Kikuyu hissed, and Tana withdrew her hand. "You already infected it because you had the brilliant idea to touch your cut when your hand was covered in dirt and sand. That'll take longer for it to heal."

"Pardon me for having _instinct."_

"Whatever, Tana, if you're interested in pus filled, itchy cuts then be my guest. Just be lucky you weren't caught."

"Well, Miss Morals, if you're so innocent and sweet why weren't you at dinner?"

"Where do you think I get my healing supplies from? I actually had a decent excuse." Kikuyu replied, again in her _well, duh _voice.

"Then we're both in the wrong," Tana said haughtily.

Kikuyu, again, ignored that, and got straight to work, occasionally glancing at the spellbook. She lifted the clear liquid, poured, and with control of her hands, it froze in midair. Then, with a graceful flick of her wrist, she directed the water towards the injury. Tana hissed in pain at the contact.

"This is to cleanse it," Kikuyu muttered, moving her hands to work the water.

Tana never noticed before, but it was amazing how such a childlike face can look so solemn. Kikuyu had a childlike, innocent, girly face; it was sweet and round, with red cheeks and plump, pink lips. Her nose was just a little knob smack in the middle of her face (Tana knew that she had a few freckles on her nose, but powdered them away. She figured this out when she snuck up on her once). Her eyes were a bright, icy blue color, and were large and slanted slightly upward, framed by thick lashes. Eyebrows black, perfectly tweezed and arched, and skin so pale and delicate looking it was almost translucent. It was a face that could easily pass for younger than Kikuyu's actual age (which was fifteen), a face that looked like it should be smiling while licking a lollipop rather than grimly healing a deep cut.

Kikuyu continued to move her hands and mutter incantations in her soft voice while Tana watched in silence. The silence stretched between them, extremely awkward despite the bright room. What made it worse was that Kikuyu barely seemed to notice this, too wrapped up in her healing hocus-pocus or whatever. And Tana did not want to be the only one uncomfortable.

"I don't know how the fuck you can stand to have that much hair flying around," Tana said finally.

Kikuyu looked up, momentarily distracted from her healing. She brushed her thick, straight, blue-black hair from her face. "You'd look better if you put your hair down," she said matter-of-factly, and went straight back to her work.

What? How _dare _she! Who the hell did she think she was, telling her what what look _better, _as if she wasn't fine to begin with. "I look fine now," Tana growled.

"Sure you do. I'm just saying. Now be quiet, I'm concentrating." Again, the detached tone didn't mesh with her high, sweet voice.

She continued to work, Tana mutely seething, and then, "Oh, shoot." Kikuyu sighed. "We need more of these plants." she looked up. "This is seriously one of the deepest cuts I've ever worked on." she murmured.

"So, what? It can heal by itself!" Tana asked in a not-caring voice. However, it needed to be healed immediately! People would see that cut as a weakness, people would take advantage of her weakness...

"Of course I can still heal it. I can heal anything. I'll be right back, don't move." Kikuyu stood up and gave Tana one final _stay there_ look before walk-running out of the room, her robes flowing behind her gracefully.

Normally, Tana would gladly look around and mess with Kikuyu's oh so delicate things. But, with her healing her arm, she felt she owed something to her and remained seated begrudgingly. At least her cut was beginning to feel better, Kikuyu had numbed it with the deep red whatever it was. She sat for a while, and then something shiny, resting on the top of Kikuyu's trunk caught the sun, blinding Tana.

"The fuck...?" she murmured. To hell with Kikuyu's rules. She got up and walked toward the box, her numbed arm flailing behind her. She bent down and squinted, picking up the object with her good hand.

It was a hair ornament, sparkling in the sun, clearly old yet beautiful. It was obviously expensive, a sleek sliver clip that connected to a startling blue flower, imbedded with several jewels. Tana couldn't care less about jewelry, and had no use for hair ornaments, but the intricate design of the clip left her staring in awe. The bright tiny blue jewels were cut to perfection, the precision of the silver webbing around them...

A hand suddenly clutched her shoulder.

"Shit!" Tana shrieked and dropped the clip, landing on the floor with a keen _ping. _

"Kikuyu!"

Her face carefully composed, but anger burned in her eyes, and her rounded jaw was rigid. She squeezed her shoulder tight. "What are you looking at?" she practically hissed. "I thought I told you to _stay. where. you. were."_

Normally, Tana probably would've pushed Kikuyu back for dare touching her, but there was such a look of fury in her icy, assertive blue eyes that Tana didn't say a word.

"Calm down! It's just a piece of jewelry." she said quietly, surprised. It was just a damn clip.

"Sit." Kikuyu ordered, and surprisingly, Tana did as she was told.

She had gotten the proper plants, and was now working over Tana's arm quickly and detachedly. Again, silence.

"Hoh! Wait! Did you get those plants from _my_ garden?" Tana asked angrily.

"Well where else can I get them from? If I didn't, your arm would have taken 3 times longer to heal on its own!" Kikuyu said sharply, clearly wanting to avoid any trouble. Tana looked livid, but chose not to cause any more trouble. Besides, she'd have Akuna to help get revenge on Kikuyu.

"Is... that yours?" she asked impassively.

Something, an emotion Tana couldn't recognize, flicked across her face. A fleeting expression of - was that pain? No...guilt? That wasn't right either.

"Yes." she said softly, and Tana knew she was lying, but decided not to press the issue. Suddenly, Kikuyu looked up, the same intense look in her eyes. "Don't touch my things. Ever. Again." Despite the look in her eyes, she didn't say it in a mean way.

"God, calm down, it's just a goddamn clip, Kikuyu."

Kikuyu muttered something, and it sounded kind of like "To _you."_

A few more minutes of awkward silence, and Tana's hand was successfully taken care of, her ankle wrapped as well. She also handed her a tiny bottle of green liquid. "To speed up your ankle." Kikuyu said simply.

"Will it be done by tomorrow?" Tana asked.

"I just healed you," Kikuyu replied, as if that completely answered her question.

"You're a good healer," Tana said impassively, inspecting the clear, baby-soft skin that now replaced the cut. She'd rather have a scar, but she didn't plan on trying to get herself another one any time soon."I mean, for a girly girl that flips out over me touching a clip."

"And you're good at parkour," Kikuyu mimicked her tone and stood up straight. "For a tomboy that threatens to kill people when they even come close to your bed and touches an open wound with a dirty hand."

"Oh, my, Kikuyu actually admitting someone is good at something? Dear lord, why am I the only person here? I can't wait to tell the presses!" Tana said sarcastically.

"I think that would be quite pointless," Kikuyu laughed slightly. She had a good-natured, easy laugh. "Being that no one is going to actually believe that you and I sat down in _my _room and had an actual conversation together."

"I suppose," Tana said lightly, and walked steadily to the door. This is the part she had been dreading. She knew she was in Kikuyu's debt now, and thanking her would be the most awkward thing... ever. "Thanks," she said in the same light tone, and walked out slowly. She even stood by the curtain (which was closed the entire time), to hear Kikuyu say, "You're welcome," in the same exact tone.

_Of course, _Tana thought grimly, _but even so, there's no way in hell anyone's gonna know about _this.

Kikuyu sat on her bed, brushing her hair back from her face again. Perhaps Tana was right, she _did _have way too much hair, as it was thick and long, but there was no way in hell she would ever chop off her crowning glory. She stood again and bent down to pick up the clip that Tana had (rudely!) touched and then had the gall to drop.

_I'm so sorry. _She had this same exact thought whenever she saw the beautiful ornament.

She twirled it around idly, and finally locked it back into the trunk. She would need to keep it locked safer from now on.

Tana made sure that no one was looking when she exited Kikuyu's cell. It was late at night and none of the guards were in sight. She quickly slinked away from Kikuyu's door and tiptoed to her own. Walking was slightly painful, seeing as her ankle wasn't completely healed yet. She quickly slid open the curtain to her own cell and slipped in without a sound. All the girls except Kikuyu were fast asleep. The only source of light in the cell was a small, dim flame coming from a single candle above Tana's bed.

Tana lugged herself to her bed and dropped down flat on her stomach. Uncomfortable, she pulled her legs up onto the bed and curled up into the thin blanket, thinking about how to conquer the evil rock that caused her to need help from Kikuyu. Tana started drifting off to sleep when she heard a noise from outside her room.

"Hoogahoogahooga!"

Unsurprisingly, it came from Yu-Jie's cell. Tana had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from laughing.

**A/N: See? Isn't Jolene fucking awesome at writing? I must say, I _did_ add and take away a few things but it's pretty much intact. Please please please please review you guys! I feel truly awful about not updating, and I want your opinion on this chapter. Also, give me ideas! Little tidbits of drama, events, gossip, friendships, rivalries, whatever! I'd love to hear what you guys think! so….REVIEW ME FRIENDS!**


End file.
